User blog:Fistful of Force/Jungle Xin Skill Order and Build =D
Right, so after that mess of a blog I was totally confused about how to build Jungle xin. None it made sense when I sat down to do the math, so I decided that the only thing to do what to play xin and figure out how exactly he works. So firstly, I took a look at his base stats and skills: http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/wiki/Xin_Zhao Firstly, I'd like to point out two important things about Win Now's kits: One: his q reduces CD, and Two: His movespeed and Attack range are the fricking highest level in the game. Other than that though, his kit's pretty lackluster. I mean, it's true that he has a reputation as a pubstomper, but his Q doesn't do much more damage than other "stun and damage" spells, his passive is ok, but it's not like it's uber good like Poppies or Akali's, His E is pretty good for a gap closer, but again, there are better ( Renekton, anyone? ). His ult is good, but it's a ult. What I mean is... each of his skills are good, but there are better skills. After analyzing his kit, I was even more confused: Why is it that Xin Zhao good then? Why do people play him? So I looked up a few vids on Xin, to learn more. Most of the old Stonewall vids are pretty basic stuff and don't really help at all, but than I came across this Jungle Xin Zhao by Saint Vicious* It really explained a lot to me. From there, I started playing xin in solo queue. The best way to learn is experience, you know? I've been playing Xin ever since I posted the previous blog, and I've learned a little about him. For example, starting skill: It should always be Q because of the single target dps. I know that the "overall" damage on E is higher, and there is sustain on W, but at the very start of a jungle route, the a fast level helps exponentially more the faster you get it, so grabbing Q is a lot better than grabbing W or E. Of course, it means that you will have a weaker wolves and no sustain, so the first thing I do in every Jungle Xin game I play, is ask for damage on Wolves. Most people will help, and if they don't, you can still manage. Don't expect to do anything amazing though, if they don't help. However, if they do, you can do amazing things like go 6/0 in the first 5 minutes of the game (seriously). Xin's Level 3 kit is one of the best ganking ones in the game. Also, instead of maxing Q or W first, you should max E first: The logic is as follows. You get Q and W for utility (heal, knockup), but grabbing E first allows you to have a 600 range high damage 6 second (if you hit all Q's) gap closer at level nine, allowing you to pursue an aggressive strategy on their squishies while building squishy. Of course, you will run into mana problems, which is why I recommend buying a couple of mana pots. Next, his item build should have CDR and defensive stats in it, so things like Locket or Black Cleaver. The CDR interacts with his Q in a funny way: The CDR is applied to the base CD, but the Q applies to the CD after the spell has been casted, so you can get a get a 2.4 second cd 240 magic dmg 600 range gap closer if you get 40% cdr. CDR is really strong on Xin. On the other hand, you do have to build defensively: Melee Carries are a flawed concept, so you're basically pigeon holed into playing bruiser. Thankfully, his kit is well suited to playing bruiser, and he can easily initiate a fight and expect to walk out alive. 9/21/0, thank you very much. So to recap: Grab Q first, than max E. Play xin as a bruiser, and build appropiately. CDR is really strong on Xin. Anyways, I had a lot of fun playing Xin. He's still good, and I recommend anyone who reads this to play him. =D *I do not in any way endorse Full Sail University Category:Blog posts